that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Forman
Eric Albert Forman (March 18, 1960) is the youngest child and only son of Red and Kitty Forman; he is played by Topher Grace. Most of the show takes place at the Formans' home, particularly in the basement, Eric's so-called "Bat-Cave," where he and his five friends hang out. He has a doting mother with impending separation anxiety and menopause (Kitty Forman), a strict, war-veteran father (Red Forman), and a promiscuous older sister (Laurie Forman). Date of birth Eric Forman's birthday has been a major controversy on the series. In S1 E2, "Eric's Birthday", Eric is turning 17 in 1976. The episode takes place a day after the pilot, which is May 17, making his birthday May 18, 1959. Though after season 1, the show was apparently on a floating timeline. For everyone one year in the show, two of each Holliday would pass (Holiday specials were made every year in the real world for audience enjoyment.) In "I Can't Quit You Babe", a 5th season episode, he said his birthday is in March, but this was while making other stupid and false remarks in "the circle". Another episode had his birthday exactly one month after graduation, which would make it July. It is 1978 and Eric turns 18, having him being born in 1960. The second episode of the series, Donna states her birthday is one month before Eric's, making it in April. Though the series only celebrates her birthday, once in season 8. It is set right before Valentine's Day and after Kitty's birthday (set in January) making her birthday in February, putting Eric's in March. She is also turning 19. It is 1979, so she would be born in 1960. Another instance of revealing Eric being born in '60 is Kitty talking to her easy friend, Marsha Sullivan. Marsha says her new boyfriend is 19, which Kitty replies "My son is 19!" It is 1979. In the beginning, Hyde is supposedly younger than Eric. But in the season 4 episode "Hyde's Birthday", Hyde is turning 18 while Eric is still 17. It is 1977 and in November, so Eric would be born in 1960. On the official That '70s Show website, they state that Eric is a Pisces, which would mean his birthday could possibly be in March. Also Donna is a Gemini, the sign right after Pisces, making her younger than Eric when she clearly states in the 2nd episode that she is older than him. Personality Eric is a nice guy at heart. He is also generally geeky, weak, and somewhat clumsy. He is a smart-aleck teenager with a lightning-fast wit and a sarcastic and deadpan sense of humor. Eric is often picked on for his slight stature and other characters have likened him to "Opie" (for the character Opie Taylor, from The Andy Griffith Show), and Archie Bunker. Other unfortunate nick names include "Foreplay" (by Casey Kelso), "Foreskin" (by Donna), and "Zitty Stardust" (in reference to him being unable to take a zit-free yearbook photo). His girlfriend Donna is physically stronger than him (or anyone else in the group, really), a fact which is cause for many jokes by all who know them. Though physically weak, Eric can show a surprising amount of spine and even physical prowess when necessary. When incensed enough he will stand up to anyone, even his father, at which moments he can be surprisingly eloquent. He stood up to Red when he was troubled at Kitty's apparent pregnancy and told him to be a man for her and stood up against both of his parents in his insistence on marrying Donna, despite their repeated attempts to stop him. He threatened Casey Kelso with serious injury if he hurt Donna, and even defended his father when he broke the nose of another teen who informed him that Red will eventually lose his job at the auto parts plant. He also beat a Green Bay Packers fan up during a game, after he insulted Eric for wearing a Chicago Bears jersey. This made his father proud enough to comment that his son had the "Forman Rage". Eric is the best friend and foster brother of rebel Steven Hyde. When Hyde's mother left town at the end of the first season, Eric tried to persuade his parents to do something about his best friend's living conditions and thus Hyde was invited to live with the Formans, which he does for most of the series. And when Red was quick to throw Hyde out after an arrest for possession, Eric actually attempts to come to his rescue. Eric seems to dislike Jackie the most out of the gang. This is especially noted when, in an early episode, Red says to Eric that Jackie is his favorite out of his friends, and Eric points out that she's not one of his friends. Jackie is generally demeaning towards Eric due to his effeminate qualities and physical weakness, and believes him to be unworthy of Donna, leading to his dislike of her. In the episode Time is on my Side, Eric is about to fall off the water tower, Jackie refuses to help him, saying "Eww, you touched Pee-tos". (Fez had early found Cheetos in the woods and said they felt damp and Kelso jumped to the conclusion that someone peed on them.)However, as the series progresses, it is shown that they develop a tolerance for and eventually a friendship with each other. As early as season 2, after Jackie breaks up with Michael Kelso, Eric stands up to comfort her. Eric is the first person Jackie told when she suspected she was pregnant in the first season, and they have been known to occasionally help each other out. In the episode "Jackie's Cheese Squeeze," Eric admits that they are "friends," as long as they don't refer to each other as such in public, and in the season 7 finale, Jackie calls Eric from Chicago and admits that she's always cared for him and considers him a good friend. Eric is a well-known fan of sci-fi, such as Star Trek and especially when it comes to Star Wars, which is cause for much ridicule at the hands of his exasperated family and friends. He is known to keep a collection of Star Wars models and figurines. He is also known to have a large, beloved collection of G.I. Joe. He likes bands such as Led Zeppelin, KISS, Aerosmith, Pink Floyd, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Styx and Rush. He is also a Beatles fan and has been known to liken his group of friends to them, accusing Jackie of "breaking up the band" with her romantic entanglements with Kelso and Hyde. It is also hinted that he is a Spider-Man fan, having Spider-Man bedsheets and a considerable amount of comic books, most of them bearing the Marvel Comics logo with the titular character on the covers, and when he fought a fan at the Packers game, he tells Red that he learned his moves from Spider-Man (coincidentally, Topher Grace starred in Spider-Man 3 in 2007). Eric has had many typical teen-age jobs over the series. He has worked at the fictional Fatso Burger, Price Mart, a dog food factory, and at the Holiday Hotel as a waiter. At the beginning of the series, Red vehemently opposed Eric's trying to get another job during the second season citing that it would interfere with his school work and make it harder for him to get into a good college far away, and Kitty supported Red by designating Eric's job as being her "precious baby boy". In season seven he was much ridiculed by his father when he took a year off from school and work to contemplate his future and enjoy being lazy. Eric enjoyed this being another one of many thorns in Red's side. Eric is usually very supportive of his friends, even though it is not always reciprocal. On several occasions when the gang found themselves in a predicament as the result of a prank gone awry or some other unforeseen circumstance, the rest of the group take off, leaving Eric to absorb the brunt of the trouble, after which the gang (particularly Hyde) hassle and tease Eric for getting into trouble (as in Stolen Car, Eric Gets Suspended, Eric's Hot Cousin and Rip This Joint). This has much to do with Eric's trusting nature and indicates that what he lacks in physical strength and courage, he more than makes up for in strength of character. Eric however, has been known to get his revenge on his backstabbing friends from time to time, such as when Kelso took the gang on a Dine and Dash without telling them, and eventually stranding Donna and Eric alone. They garnered revenge by making some "Special Brownies" which the group occasionally enjoyed, however in this case, Eric had made them with laxatives. This was a huge hindrance for Fez, whose girlfriend had arrived to make amends just as he ran for the bathroom. At times, however, Eric's friends will come to his aid when he's truly at the end of his rope. His less morally-inclined friends are quick to take advantage of this and also take it for granted, however Eric is also quick to stand up for himself to them and set things straight whenever he feels wronged by his friends' actions. Relationship with Family Eric's relationship with his parents centers around his trying to prove his maturity and independence to them. Eric's father Red is a well-known authoritarian and often refers to Eric as "dumbass" and "boy". He frequently threatens 'to put his foot in Eric's ass.' Red finds Eric lacking qualities he feels a grown man should possess including physical strength, sportsmanship, and interest in manly pursuits like hunting, fishing, etc. Oddly, Eric is in many ways a younger version of his father. Both display a dry sense of humor and tend to be the sanest people in their circle of friends. Eric's mother Kitty typically supports Eric against Red and often scolds Red for being too hard on Eric. However, she also does not consider Eric to be a man and often refers to him as her "precious baby boy." Eric appreciates his mom's support but her overblown displays of affection often leave him feeling embarrassed. At times, Kitty's love for Eric borders on Hitchcockian. His mother is often insecure about being replaced by Donna as the woman in Eric's life. Their rivalry is played up in many episodes (often comically, but sometimes to the point of it being a problem). In theory, she's okay with a sexual relationship between Donna and Eric, even pressing the two to discuss it with her, but in reality she goes into a depression after learning that Eric and Donna had sex and considers Donna a harlot who stole her baby boy away from her. Eric assured Kitty he would always need her because, "Dad's going to be riding my ass for the rest of my life!" When Eric tells his parents about his plan to teach in Africa for a year, his mother is less than thrilled. This is most notably, and comically presented when, the morning after his announcement, Kitty fixes everyone at the breakfast table a smiley-face breakfast with eggs and bacon and then hands eric a plain pancake with, "nothing smiling up at you, nothing." Even with a couple days before his departure, Kitty reveals that she hid mailed notifications that Eric must receive certain vaccinations before his departure. Eric protests his mom's actions but she still tries to dissuade hims stating that the needles used for the vaccinations are really large and will hurt a lot. After Eric disobeys his parents' orders not to go forward with his marriage to Donna, Red finally deems Eric a man and offers his blessing while a devastated Kitty turns on Red for allowing her "precious baby boy" to get married. Eric's relationship with his older sister Laurie is based on mutual ridicule and compliment or more ridicule based on the execution and content of their mutual mockery. Eric continually rides his sister for being a whore while she chides him for being weak and less favored by their father. On several occasions, Eric and Laurie have tolerated each other and shown a brother-sister bond. When Eric saw his parents having sex, Laurie tried to comfort him, including hugging him and stroking his hand. In the middle of a fight between the two, Hyde tried to break it up, and the two teamed up on him, complimenting each others insults. Eric once even defended Laurie from Red. After discovering that Laurie moved out and was living with a man, Red started insulting her and pushing her away (now that he had to see her for what she was), to which Eric defended her saying that Red was being too hard on her. Laurie once told Eric and Donna to move away after they got married and even cried during her apology. Eric first had to taste the tear, and, deeming it legitimate, Eric replied "I have a sister!" and hugged her. She somewhat cleaned up her act, but then sunk back into her old patterns of screwing around. Trivia * Eric is afraid of rats as seen in "The Best Christmas Ever." * Eric has a tattoo of Woodstock from the Peanuts franchise on his butt, done by Leo. * In the episode "We're Not Going to Take It", there is a package on the Forman's porch with the address. If you look closely, you can tell what the package says, and what it says is: The Forman's 5678 Marie Dr. Point Place, WI The numbers 5678 were not supposed to be viewable, they were just there for authenticity of a real package. The Forman's live at 416, making their real address: The Forman's 416 Marie Dr Point Place, WI The Forman's also live on a corner house, since their house is the only on the block with a garage and their front door leads one way, while the garage is pointed another. His phone number is revealed to be 987-412-5856 by Red dialing the home number after selling a Mix-Master™ blender. Quotes (Hyde) What can I say man? She's hot. (Eric) You only think that because she's made of hellfire. (To Hyde) "Let me love you, orphan boy!" Category:Characters Category:Male